A rabbits story: a RWBY fanfic
by ThiskidBunny
Summary: This is an OC story about a rabbit faunus why join team JNPR... And surprise surprise, she's an arc! This is my first story, so no hate, but helpful criticism is welcome... It's rated M, for language, and sexual themes in the future, and gore... Only one chapter now, but I hope and expect for more to come, and I hope you enjoy... Toodles...
1. A painful beggining

A painful beginning

 _Hello, I am bunny… this is my first time writing a story, other people will see… this is a RWBY story, owned by roosterteeth, and is a spirit of the beloved project of Monty oum… god (or whatever Divine being you believe in) bless his soul, I don't own RWBY, or phyrra would live, all I own is the plot, and my oc… now, please, no hate, but I would like respectful criticism, tell me the faults in my story, what I could do better… please remember that I'm new at this, and enjoy..._

 _Hello, I'm Zoe, and this is my story… now, you should know some things… a lot of the things that happen in my life, may upset you, you have been warned…_

Zoe's pov

* _Flashback*_ … I could hear it all around me… the pain, and hurt of those around me… the Grimm… the Grimm where here… I feel blood… I look down… I look for injuries… that's strange… where is the blo- and then I see it… the corpse… the young master, and his parents… dead… I look around for the cause… then I hear it… behind me… I turn around to see an alpha beowulf, and I scream… I hear it's claws tearing through the air.

*Slice* a hot white pain goes through my body, as I feel my arm, ripped from my body… blood… so. Much.. blood… the last thing I see, is the beowulf swinging at me, to end my life…

I hear a sound… not like the beowulf claw, tearing through the air… it was cleaner… sharper… I hear a thud… I look up, to see a blond boy, in white armor, over the fallen beowulf… his lightning blue eyes seem to tear through the beowulf, but when he looks at me, I see something I've never seen directed at me before in my life...

*Concern*

He was concerned about me… I felt my heart stop, tears in my eyes…

I did something that surprised both of us…

I jumped up to him, and I hugged him… "thank you"! My Mistrilian accent clear as day (think a British accent and there you have it) the man… no, the boy was silent… possibly confused why some lowly faunus was hugging him… but the he surprised me… he said " what has happened to you today is something no child… no, no person faunus or human should have to go through and see…" my eyes widen… a man… a human, thought of us as equals… he then asked " little miss, what is your name?" "Zoe", I said in a light voice...

Well Zoe, the name's Jaune Arc, short sweet, the ladies love it… I pause, my mind going crazy… he said his name was arc… but, my name is arc… does this mean? "S-sir, jaune, you said you name was A-A-Arc, right?" He nods… " Jaune… my name is Zoe joan Arc…" he looks at me, my lightning blue eyes to his… he then puts up a goofy grin, and ruffles my blond hair… "you definitely look like one… guess you're on the other side of our great grandma's, plural family… makes sense, seeing as our great grandfather, is a rabbit faunus… Zoe, you're badly injured, so I'm going to unlock your aura, so you can heal…" he put his hand on my shoulder, and started reciting "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." My body starts to glow white, and my bleeding arm, slowly turns into a stump… he looked surprised, then said "you're an arc alright, with an aura that vast and powerful… your very strong… train, make your own weapon, many you can join us at beacon in Vale" ..."thank you, Jaune chan"… Jaune blushed, and was about to retort, when a feminine voice boomed loudly, "Jaune-Jaune, c'mon, we have to go, the Grimm are all cleared out… we need you and Ren to make pancakes!" he smiled at me, and left…

 _After that, I built a prosthetic arm, I trained, I even made a weapon… I mag a very strong armor, that shifts pieces, it's a back guard usually, and into a shield I called it Remotio protector (shifting protector)… I made a sword, modeled after jaune's weapon, crocea Mors, but it had ridges, that dust or auru would go through… my aura reinforced it, made it sharper, and created slash waves, when I poured enough aura into it I called it vita gravius(life's severer)… I also made a belt, full of ammo clips, for my powerful high caliber dust pistol, that changes into a dagger, and a stun baton, I call it bestiae in mortem (beasts death)..._

A couple months later, a village is attacked, by a large horde of grimm… as everyone panicked, I severed the body of a king taijutsu… as the heads fell limp, dead, at a speed, that people strained to see, I started killing the from, my body burning with anger, and hatred, purposely drawing them towards Remotio protector around, finally seeing, a man with grey hair and a cane, clapping, saying, "my name is professor ozpin-" I cut him off at this, saying, "nooooo, I thought you were professor Dumbledore" he offers a hearty laugh, "of course your professor ozpin-, hunter, hero, and headmaster of beacon academy for hunters and huntresses, now, I have one question… why are you here?" Ozpin- looked at me, amused but serious… "I want you to join my school"

*End flashback*

as I finish going through my memory, I run to a trashcan, and I let out chunked stomach liquide, and half digested food… "damn airsickness" was all I could say, before puking again… when I was done, I looked at beacon academy… it had been a week, since I had been invited to beacon… with my case for my weapons, and my backpack with my few clothes, my new uniform, my hard earned lien, and the unused airsickness pills, I forgot to use on the flight… I walk to professor ozpin's office, , and I the first thing I hear, is "ah, ms. Arc, I'm glad you decided to show up, I've been expecting you…" "of course professor"

"Now, we both know the deal was, 2 things… if you came to my school, you got to choose an already formed 1st year team and be its fifth member… and to help your brother with his situation… now, I believe you had a team in mind?" "sir, I wish to join whichever team, Jaune Arc is on" "ah of course, Mr. Arc is why you want to become a huntress in the first place…" I nod… "I will have him and his team, team **JNPR** sent here immediately… professor goodwitch, could you please go collect Mr. Arc, and his team? The blond women, got up, said "of course ozpin", and left through the elevator…

*Jaunes pov*

"Dammit Ren, Nora got to the syrup again, and is talking crazy" Nora says "hey, the plot is moving along, and the writer is doing a good job, now, we just need to wait for- *knock knock* MS. GOODWITCH!" I open the door to see Nora was correct, it was ms. Goodwitch… " hello Mr. Arc, the headmaster sent me to retrieve you, and your team, about a matter you will find surprising, and before you ask, no none of you are in trouble…" we walk to the principal's office, the partners, talking about the possibilities of what's going on… as Nora babbled on, eventually Ren stopped her saying, "Nora, I don't think professor ozpin is signing the form for the sloth…" Nora let out a small "aww" and we arrived with a *ding* we walked through, to see…

"Zoe?!"

*Zoe's pov*

At the ding I turn to see Jaune and 3 others walk through… "Zoe?!" "hi" I let out meekly, before being tackled into a hug… I see the other 3 are confused, so when we got up, I introduced myself, " h-hello, I'm Zoey arc,jaunes cousin, and I'm going to be your new fifth team mate for the rest of the four years you have at beacon… u smile, as they all seem shocked… I bow, saying, "it'll be an honor to work with you all" but, I slip, and on my back, revealed a few of my scars… everyone looked shacked, professor ozpin included… I get up blushing… everyone had a shocked expression on there face… they were about to confront me, when we elevator go *ding*, and I hear a very familiar voice go "where is she?!" I turn around, to see Velvet scarlatina… "Velvet?" "Zoe!" Instantly after, Zoey fainted onto the floor…

*Velvets pov*

I sigh, as I walk around campus, until I see a familiar blonde rabbit faunus… there was no doubt in my mind… it was Zoe! I was about to run to her, when I hear Cardin's voice… "hey rabbit freak" normally u would've sighed, asked what he wanted, and be done with it, but he was getting in-between me and my mate! My feral side flares, and after beating Cardin to a pulp minutes later, I run towards the area, where I saw her, and I realised she went up the tower, to see ozpin… so I did the same, very excited… when the doors open, I yelled, "where is she!" Zoe stares at me, and asks unbelievingly, "Velvet?!" I replied sweetly, and very happily, "Zoe!" Then she fainted…

 _And, my first chapter is done! I hope anybody who read this, enjoyed it, cause I did…_

Zoe: don't forget, bunny only owns me, and the plot…

Nora: hi bunny, I say today was great…

….. bunny: THE FUCK?! NORA, HOW DID YOU GET HERE?

Nora: I dunno, I just did…

… Zoe: well, on that wierd 4th wall break, I'll see you, in A! RABBITS! TALE! Zoey says this Chris mclane (from total drama) style...


	2. Surprise surprise

Surprise surprise

Bunny: hello everyone, I'm back with a new chapter, and I know what you're thinking, this dainty noob, is way to over excited about his story… and, while you're right about me being more flamboyant than some, I'm no noob, and for all I know, it's completely possible you aren't writing either, and you don't have an account, just so you know, I'm doing my first couple of chapters in a row, until February 1st, in honor of Monty oum… now on with the story… Zoe, will you do the honors?

Zoe: of course bun bun… he doesn't own RWBY, that honor goes to the heavenly man Monty oum, and roosterteeth, he only owns me, and the plot… enjoy!

*Zoe's pov*

… darkness… all around me… surrounding me… wait, why is it so dark… body, get up… open your eyes… Grrrr! My eyes open… "wh-what happened"? "Zoey you're OK!" OK, why wouldn't I be? I haven't had to be a sla- NO, ZOEY STOP THAT TRAIN OF THOUGHT NOW! YOU DON'T NEED EVERYONE KNOWING YOUR PAST! I breathe in and out… I look around, and my eyes land on… "VELVET!" I hug her close, tears in my eyes… "Velvet, how, I tho-thought you where…" "you thought I was dead, didn't you," she finishes my sentence… instead of replying, I hug her close, and continue to cry… "don't cry love…" those words… those words…

*Flashback of me as 7 year old*

I balled up, and tears fell down my face… my parents! They were g-gone… "don't cry love" "m-mother?" I look up… nope, she and daddy, were still dead… I look around… then I see her… a brown haired rabbit faunus… she came up to me, and hugged me… "shhh, it's OK… the Grimm left… we're safe…" I hold on tight to her… eventually, I stop crying, and she helps me up… "hi, I'm Velvet, Velvet Scarlatina" "I I'm zoe Zoe A-A-Arc" "well, Zoey, we need to get somewhere safe… I'll take you to my home…" she drags me to a log cabin in the woods, and we stay inside… at night, I was squirming around, having a nightmare… "v-velvet, may I sleep with you?" She looks at me tiredly, and nods… I hop on, and I snuggle with her… over time, we became more than family… we loved each other… *one year later* there was a knock on the door… when Velvet opened the door, a ton of suits stormed the area… we were scarred… Velvet looked back at me, her eyes full of fear… " **Zoe, RUN!** I tried to turn and run, as Velvet protected me… a suit caught me, picked me up, and carried me back in time, to see the finishing blow, as another suit, stomped on velvets head… "OK, we've got one" they carried me away, to a mansion, where I was forced to become a slav-

*End flashback*

"ZOEY!" Velvet yells, as she shakes me… I come back to it… I had tears in my eyes, as I hugged her tight… "don't ever leave me again, please"... She got up, and looked me in the eye… "I won't" those two words, and then we kissed… light at first, but then her younger requested entry… our tongues, danced with each other as we had each other in passionate embra- ahem! We broke apart, to see team JNPR, team CFVY staring at us blushing, while ozpin just had a smug amused expression, with his hand out… Glynda was grumbling, and she slapped 20 lien in into his hand… we blushed like tomatoes… "w-well, now that that whole ordeal is over, Zoey, it's time for you to go to our room… you are part of our team after all" Jaune says… I nod, and I get out of bed… "bye bye vel chan~" we walked to the dorm… now, first order of business, you unpacking… he point to me stuff… "how-?" "ozpin had us bring it here, before we came to visit you in the infirmary…" "ah"... "Well, now that I've gotten off the puke bucket, talked with ozpin, and gone to the infirmary, I'm going to sleep"…

*3rd person pov*

Zoe take a blanket out of my backpack, lay it on a corner of the floor, and zoe curled up there… "why-" "shhh, she is already asleep", Jaune pointed at me, interrupting phyrra, me lightly snoring… I turn over, and my scars can be seen, by the others… when they were about to comment, they heard me say " n-no master sama, please… please not again" there eyes widened at this... just what has this girl gone through… as much as they wanted to wake her up, to talk about it, they decided against it, and let me sleep…

*A few hours later*

I woke up, red eyed, to see the team staring at me… "is something wrong?" "Z-ZOE, YOU WERE CRYING IN YOUR SLEEP, SAYING THINGS LIKE, 'NO MASTER SAMA, NOT AGAIN, AND WE COULD SEE AT LEAST 4 DIFFERENT SCARS POKING OUT, ON YOUR BACK, FROM YOUR SHIRT, OF COURSE SOMETHING IS WRONG!" my eyes widened at what the… ginger? Girl said… how much had they heard? How much trouble am I in? " I wiped my eyes… "I don't wanna talk about it right now… please, maybe in the future, but right now, the wound is still too fresh…" " I understand Zoey" I look up to here these words from the guy with a stripe of pink in his hair… I look at the clock… c-can we go get lunch now? We walked to the dining Hall, and joined two teams, velvets, and strangers… " Zoe, I believe it's time, we all properly introduced ourselves… you already know me… that is phyrra, my partner, and those two together, but not together-together, are Nora and Ren… we make up team jnpr… or I guess it's JNPRZ now… That's velvets team, team CFVY made up of Velvet, led by Coco, Fox, and Yatashi… and this, is our 'sister team' as we call it, team RWBY made up of, team leader ruby, weiss, Blake, and yang… guys, this is zoe arc, my apparent cousin, and newish addition to team JNPRZ… I just Wave, and everyone says there hellos… Coco soon said, "so, Velvet, you and Zoe huh?" We blush, but nod at the same time… everyone laughs at the rabbit faunes' expense, even Blake… I notice something… Coco, and Fox were… "so Coco, you and Fox huh?" yup, they were holding hands… I smirked, as both blush, stammering to retort but soon give up, making everyone else laugh harder… Yatashi looks sad, that he is the only one on his team, who isn't dating someone… jaune pat's Yatashi's shoulder, and says "I feel you bro", and everyone drops to the ground twitching, except the two arcs… what jus- I see phyrra, slightly angry… "oh"... so, that's the kinda story this was gonn- wait what? Story… I know there's such thing as fourth wall breaking but this is real life ri- I stop right there, and I look up, to see screens, with people looking down on us… huh, guess this is a story… well, might as well leave it be, and live by admins words… Nora leaned over to me, pointed up, and said, "you see it to huh?" I nod, and we continue eating… what an interesting 4 years this will be…

Well, that was a thing… so Nora, how did we do? Nora: excellent, it was interesting, suspenseful, and loving… but seriously, Zoey, what happened to you?

Zoey: all in due time my fellow fourth wall breaker, all in due time…

Deadpool: chimichangas! Wait, where am I? Oh, this is a fanfic? But this is RWBY, why do you nee- looks back on past text… ohhh, so this is a welcoming for fourth wall breakers… **PINKY, GET YOUR PINK PLOT OVER HERE!**

Pinky: oh my, are you two new? You MUST be new, cause I've never seen you at a fourth wall breakers united meeting, welcome welcome welcome-

Deadpool: bad pinky! She on you, for shame!

Pinky: Awww, but you wouldn't let me during death battle, so why not now?

Sans: Because, the chapters almost over, right kid?

Frisk:... *The sight of so many fourth wall breakers filled him with determination*


	3. Enter, the douchebag

OK guys, I'm back, and, here to continue the story… I won't give you bs on me being busy, I was just lazy, when I wasn't righting my story… I don't own any of these characters, just-

Zoe: meee! And my story…

Yes, well, enjoy...

Zoe's pov:

"ow, please, Cardin stop… I'm sorry about earlier, now stop!" We look over, to see Cardin pulling on velvet's ears… Coco was about to get up, but Jaune held her back, and pointed to me… she nodded, and I got up, and walked over… I grab his arm, and I squeeze, to the point of almost fracturing the bone… "let. Go. OF! MY! VELVET!" He lets her go, and looks at me in fear… I lift him up, and I start shaking him "I don't care if you mess with me, I've lived in hell, since I was seven, but, you WILL NOT mess with my friends, family, AND DEFINITELY NOT MY GIRLFR-" "MS. ARC, PLEASE, PUT MR. WINCHESTER DOWN!" I drop him, and he falls to the floor scrambling away… "now, Ms. Arc, fallow me" I walk with professor goodwitch, and we end up in the headmaster's office… "Ms. Arc, will you please explain your behavior during lunch?" "well, we were eating lunch, when Velvet left for the restroom… a few minutes later, I hear Velvet crying, and a big guy holding her up by her ears… I wouldn't stand for it, so I decided to give him a warning"… "and this warning included shaking him violenuntly, and almost fracturing his arm"? Miss goodwitch asked disapprovingly… "correct" I say blatantly… miss goodwitch sighs, rubbing the bridge of her nose… "let it go Glynda, we both knew she would be like this when we let her join our school, and she finally dealt with the Winchester boy" ozpin says in my defense… "OK, well, since it was in self defense, I'll let it go" miss goodwitch stated… "you are dismissed miss Arc"... I walk back to the cafeteria … "hey guys" I say sheepishly… they jump on me, asking whether I got in trouble, and I tell them "guys, I'm not in trouble, can we just go back to the dorms… they agree, and the second we get there, I fall onto my blanket asleep… when everyone else is asleep, I wake up… I look around, everyone sleeping… I'm still tired, but I need to use the restroom, so I leave the dorm, and go down the hall to the restroom… when I finish, I walk back, and I go into the room, and I crawl into a certain blondes bed, snuggling with them… I wake up the next morning, my face very close to… wait, isn't that, that yang girl… "GAAAAGGGGGHHHH!" Zoe yells, realizing she is in the wrong room… "what's wrong ru- wait, Zoe, why are you in my bed?!" Zoe blushes… "well… I was coming back from the restroom, and I walked into the wrong room by accident, and I laid in bed, where I saw blonde hair so…" "ah… well, did you like snuggling, with your face in my, equipment"? Zoe starts blushing fiercely, stammering… "I'm just poking fun, I know you wouldn't be like that, when you have Velvet… Right"? Yang said…. Yes, ofcoa-" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH",we hear a pained voice coming from JNPRZ dorm… we run in, to see, ruby looking around, confused in jaunes bed, and jaune, against the wall… when he saw yang, he turned white as a ghost, and started apologizing, saying, nothing happened, and he didn't know why ruby was there… I pop in, saying, "I think the same thing that happened to me, happened to ruby… we both went to the wrong room… and went where we saw blond hair" … yang thinks it over and nods, while Jaune is giving me a thankful look… we all walk to breakfast… when we finish, Jaune sighs, and says, "OK guys, it's time for class"… i paled… I looked up at the admin, and started cursing…

OK guys, we have finished this up for you, and I'm hoping you guys will enjoy it, but who knows… so, yang, what did you think?

Yang: well, it's good to know that Jaune is still scared of me, and I'm happy, he is the kind of guy I can trust, but I'm sad he assumed I was going to hurt him..

Zoe: don't dare hurt him, or I will hurt you! Well, it's time to go, so bye-bye guys…

OK guys, I hope you enjoyed, I'll try to update more, but, in the mean time, toodles...


	4. Boredom, but accomplishment

Hello everyone, i'm back after a **long** "break" mostly from real world bs, but, i'm to blame so theirs no fixing that. Anyway, its good to be back, and i don't own RWBY, or else rennora would already be a thing, but anyways, forward march!

I was suprised, I was scared, and i was... BORED! I knew class would be hell, but hearing nothing but an old (creepy) hunters old adventures involving a shovel, a touros grimm, and some civilian lady, along with every! Single! DETAILE! Of the students around me, made it agonizing!

Seriously, the only thing that couldv'e made it worse was if losechester wasn't scarred of me, and tried to be "witty" during the whole thing. Then, oh finally then, when old bushy brows stopped talking about some grand adventure, I believed his hour was over, but then he said some horrifying words. " Everyone, we have a new student, a young lass named Zoey. Since its her first day, i'd like to have her demonstrate her skill against a grimm, so Zoey, come up, get your equipment, and be ready to kill a mighty beast.

I was pissed! This man decides hey, this new kid we habe who we've been informed has anxiety to fight a grimm that SMELLS FEAR, ANXIETY, ANDER, ECT. Go take a boarbatusks tusks and shove it up your... Zoey unknowingly continues to mumble these things instead of thinking it, catching the attentain of a certain kittycat, as she walks away. I come back, with my equipment ready to jump the old man or the grimm, I didn't care which, but when I walk into class i' taken aback by how many stares i'm getting.

I block it all out, folfing in my ears, when I realize, there isnt one cage, but 3. I go from anxious to afraid when I see 2 beowulfs, and an Alpha. When is saw these dark creature my controle began to slip, and my aura started oozing around me instead of calmly covering me. It came out a blilliant white, and some of the students sheilded their eyes. In a split second I bound foward, 5 aura slashes comeing from the sword most hadn't realized i'd even drawn yet. This wounded the 2 smaller grimm, but the Alpha, he just gave a ferral grown, and the other 2, rushed foward trying to menuver behind me.

I started slashing and shooting, stupidly keeping my focas on the two smaller closer wolves, so when I finished killing them I was suprised by the sudden shadow behind me, so I turned quickly, tried to aim my gun, only for it to get knocked away. In sudden suprise, I didn't stab foward or backpeddal, but I let a small form af ferralness take over, and I fast as a bullet aura punched it back, roundhouse kicked it upward thanks to beeing shorter, then jumped up, and axe kicked my now dead enemy into the floor. I stood there panting, not from bing tired but from the sudden rush of defeating a creature that had before made me weak. I starred at the sky, and saw admin nod to me with aproval, then to jaune who just smiling, understanding my acheivement. I flashed him and the others a smile, and walked away to get dressed. I hoped the rest of the day would be better, but I didn't realize we had no combat class today, Meening that I would be bored atleast until lunch, and atleast then I'd see Vel-Chan.

Okay Anybody Who Possibly Cares enough to Aread this, I hoped you Did enjoy my newest chapter, Tootles.


End file.
